Besos que no se olvidan
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Hermione era una persona analítica, observadora. Que creía en teorías y ensayos, no en experiencias sacadas de la nada... excepto en esas ocasiones. Dramione.


**Besos que no se olvidan**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Ella siempre era analítica, observadora, y aquello formaba parte de su naturaleza; antes de dar un paso lo cuestionaba, analizaba, definía, veía los puntos buenos y malos, lo ponía en una balanza y luego, al final, se quedaba en su lugar. O avanzaba.  
Pero paso a paso, poco a poco.

Su mamá solía bromear con ella de que iba _lenta pero segura_… eso hasta que conoció a Harry y Ron.  
Desde su primer año en Hogwarts se había alocado, o eso pensaba ella misma de sus acciones. Podía correr rumbo al peligro, lanzarse de cabeza y enfrentarlo sin ningún plan. Fue cuando descubrió su otro lado: el de niña despreocupada.

Y aún si lo analizaba todo en exceso, solía hacerlo dejando siempre espacios vacíos que no definía y, por lo tanto, obtenía un margen de error.  
Aún así, ahí iba. Dejándose llevar.

En esos momentos, no estaba segura de cuál de las dos partes de sí misma estaba luchando más: la analítica o la despreocupada.  
Caminaba lentamente, pero con rapidez, escondiéndose detrás de los cuadros y estatuas, pero dejándose ver lo suficiente por si alguien quería detenerla.

Anduvo con la mente analizando todas las posibles soluciones al problema que se enfrentaba, sin lograr declinarse por una u otra.  
Después de todo ya había analizado la situación y estaba mal, había cuestionado cada una de las posibilidades que traerían su acción y eran desastrosas.

Ron y Harry jamás se lo perdonarían, Ginny probablemente sí. De hecho, existía una parte de sí misma que pensaba que la pelirroja ya lo sabía.  
Si no, entonces, cómo era que cuando se cruzaban con aquella persona a la que iba a ver en los pasillos y ella perdía el hilo de la conversación, nunca había dicho nada.

Sí, Ginny lo sabía.

Cuando la puerta que marcaba su destino se abrió, se congeló en el lugar.

—Te habías tardado —reclamó él.  
—Lo siento —murmuró la castaña.

En cierta forma era verdad, no esperaba tardar tanto… o eso pensaba.

En realidad, en esos momentos Hermione Granger no estaba segura de muchas cosas. No sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a ese lugar, a ese día, a esa situación.

Muchísimo menos cuando la persona que tenía enfrente era Draco Malfoy.

Pero, como siempre que llegaba hasta donde había sido citada en aquella ocasión, su mente se apagaba y simplemente se dejaba llevar.  
Hermione se tiraba de cabeza al peligro, sin analizar, sin definir, sin cuestionarse nada.

Mucho menos cuando Malfoy se acercaba a ella con ese caminar tan elegante que portaba, hipnotizándola con aquella mirada gris que la traspasaba.  
Él levantó su mano derecha para acariciar aquel cabello que rodeaba el rostro de la chica y le atrajo a él con determinación, Hermione tuvo que dar un paso al frente para poder alcanzar el lugar donde Draco quería que estuviera.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron unos segundos, muy pocos, los suficientes para que ella captara la situación en general, pero una cantidad insuficiente para ponerse a pensar, lo cual ella agradecía infinitamente.

El rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.  
Permanecieron interminables momentos así, unidos tan sólo por los labios y el fuerte agarre de él en su nuca.

Entonces, Hermione demostró esa parte suya que la provocaba a hacer las cosas sin pensar.

La chica levantó sus brazos y los paso por el cuello de él, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella. Movió los labios en un intento por comenzar el beso y no simplemente que fuera un roce más.  
Gimió quedamente cuando la lengua del Slytherin recorrió su labio inferior y después se adentro en su boca. Draco sonrió cuando escuchó el suave sonido que Hermione hizo y siguió besándola cada vez más apasionadamente.

Se alejaron después de unos minutos, con el corazón latiéndoles deprisa y juntando tan solo sus frentes. Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero los abrió con rapidez cuando sintió el suave aire que él sopló sobre sus sensibles labios.

—No pienses —murmuró él, acercándose a ella y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, moviéndola lentamente para no separar aquellos dientes de su carne. Suspiró levemente y reanudó el beso sin notarlo, simplemente dejándose llevar por el momento.

Todo había comenzado unos meses atrás cuando se habían encontrado recorriendo los pasillos juntos y aquella impulsividad que tenía dentro de ella había reaccionado al verlo atravesarse en su camino. Gritó, pataleó y sacó su varita… la que jamás pudo usar porque cayó de su mano cuando él se acercó a ella y con aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba levantó su mano derecha y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído. Tocándola, a ella. A una sangre sucia. A Hermione Granger.

Tardó unos días preguntándose porqués y razones hasta que una noche decidió salir de la torre de Gryffindor decidida. Después de aquella ocasión era algo que se repetía continuamente.

La castaña en esos momentos no era ella misma, o eso creía. No pensaba, no analizaba, no veía todas las posibles situaciones que crearía la situación que sucedía en esos momentos.  
Ella, simplemente, besaba con toda la pasión contenida a la vil serpiente que tenía frente a ella.

Claro que, Hermione tenía un secreto… y es que ella ya había definido que la relación odio-amor que tenían entre ellos sólo podía tener una conclusión y era esa.

* * *

Un regalo que escribí desde febrero para una personita a quien quiero mucho. Lidia, ¿recuerdas tu regalo :D?

Ya sé que tiene OoC y es bien cursi~, pero a ella le gustó. Pero que conste que yo le avisé que era una shit.

¿Reviews?


End file.
